


Ugh, a Buzzard

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: World of Warcraft, overwatch
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: When you thought he was t





	Ugh, a Buzzard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeyan/gifts).



Genji wheeze screamed as hhe died to trash again in world of warcraft god damn

He said “god I wish I didn’t have to grind just to see those handsome video game guys” he said while he was chopping some onions with his sword and crying. 

All of the sudden his favorite handsome guy from world the worldcraft appeared in his room and it was gallywix from world of craft sitting right on his racecar bed. Fucked.

Genji Shimada from K-Mart cried and he got up and hugged Gallywix with his robot arms but when he pulled away after a few hours he was like covered in slime and grease

Jastor Lebron Gallywix said “bada bing bada boom” and wheezed. He took off his shirt and proceeded to rub mustard on his chest. Gallywixs chest. 

Guanjo bellowed “my mustard gallywix” and the fucking goblin just said

 

“No.”


End file.
